Possession
by Germane
Summary: This is a joint story between ignoramus and me! It's going to be another Reinette fic but trust us, it will be different! set after GitFP.


A/N hi! This is a joint story like it says in the summary between Ignoramus and myself! Anyway I'll shut up now and here is the first part! Please read and review and let us know what you think! All reviews will be shared!

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own Doctor Who but girls can dream can't they! Lol!**

"I have made a decision and my decision is no I shall not be going with you today I have seen your world and I have no desire to set foot there again." Reinette spoke out almost regally to the droids, which were approaching her.

"We do not require your feet." The droid replied bluntly as it pushed her backwards and to her knees.

The crowd screamed as she was surrounded by three clockwork droids who let their blades and needles spring out until they pointed to her neck.

"You think I fear you, but I do not fear you even now, you are merely the nightmare of my childhood, the monster from under my bed and if my nightmare can return to plague me then rest assured, so will yours." Reinette still spoke defiantly even from the position she was in. She was still trying desperately to do what the Doctor had instructed and keep them talking and not show her fear even though deep down she was terrified.

Then the sound of a horse whining and galloping hooves were heard. The sound echoed around the hall causing the crowd to look around nervously and Reinette to crane to see what was occurring.

Then with a large shattering sound the large mirror that hung above the fireplace shattered as the Doctor and 'Arthur' the horse ploughed through it.

The Droids jerked when window was smashed and Reinette gasped in wonder at what she saw, the Doctor riding a horse through a window. But it wasn't just amazement that made her gasp it was a sharp pain too. For when the droid behind her had jerked and stabbed one of it's needles into the back of her neck causing the contents of the syringe to empty into her blood stream.

Despite this Reinette smiled radiantly at the Doctor not worrying about the small prick on the back of her neck where the droids needle had pierced her skin. 'It was nothing' she thought.

As the Doctor proceeded to deal with the droids and persuade them to accept death and defeat, Reinette felt a slow burning pain course through her system. Whatever the droid had injected her with was working. She felt the muscles in her jaw begin to go into spasm, and opened her mouth slightly so her teeth wouldn't chatter. At the same time she noticed a small black growth creeping over her fingernails, accompanied by a searing pain. That drug... was burning her.

The Doctor took her hand and she managed not to cry out from the pain. Slowly, however, she felt the pain subside as her body began to grow accustomed to the toxin in her blood. She wasn't rejecting it - she was absorbing it. As she stood with the Doctor at the window, he thought for a minute that he'd noticed a purple glow in her eyes - but it was nothing, he decided. Just his imagination.

As Reinette heard the Doctor speak of the slow path with so much sorrow she knew she couldn't deny him her kowledge that the "magic door" to his world still existed.

"Take my hand." Feeling the smooth touch of Time Lord skin on her own, she led him to the fireplace.

"Loose connection!" The Doctor exclaimed. The trademark grin she'd grown to love appeared on his face.

"Need to get a man in..." He tapped the fireplace and Reinette knew it was fixed. If he left now she might not see him ever again...

That was when the drug completely kicked in, she felt a sudden, inhuman urge, unlike anything she'd ever felt before. If she was a 51st century toxicologist, she might have realised the drug was compelling her to act upon her heart's desires, regardless of the consequences. But being an 18th century French , there was nothing she could do to stop her body as she no longer controlled her brain. The drug had invaded her entire brain except for a tiny fraction, where the real Reinette was now cowering, helpless.

She grabbed him as he made to step on the revolving door and looked into his eyes.

"Take me with you. Please." More of a order than a request. But only slightly. The Doctor stared at her a moment.

"The slow path's better with two..."

Persuasive women - damn them! He never seemed able to resist.

"Come on then!"

With a grin Reinette climbed onto the fireplace as it swung round. The Doctor had to admit he was delighted she was on board - but one thought prodded the back of his mind most insistently, however hard he tried to ignore it.

What the hell was he going to tell Rose?

**A/N there you go pls let us know what you think!**


End file.
